Jan Finds Love
by autumnrose2010
Summary: Tired of trying to measure up to her sister Marcia's accomplishments, Jan Brady wants to be appreciated for herself. In her freshman year of college, she meets a boy who thinks she's perfect just the way she is.
1. The First Day Of School

**August 1980**

Jan Brady felt optimistic as her older sister, Marcia, pulled the Toyota into a parking space in the college parking lot and they both got out and walked to their new classes. Jan was eighteen and had graduated high school the previous May. Tired of living in Marcia's shadow, she was determined that this year she'd make a fresh start, a name for herself, that she'd make her own mark in the world.

Jan's first class was computer science with Mr. Cole. Next came algebra with Mrs. Mack, then English composition with Mrs. Windham.

"You're Marcia Brady's sister, aren't you?" Mrs. Windham asked her after class was over. Jan nodded.

"Marcia was _brilliant!" _Mrs. Windham gushed. "Always on time, always paying attention. I could always count on her to have the right answer. If only all my students were like her, teaching would be a breeze!"

_Marcia, Marcia, Marcia, _Jan thought glumly as she headed to the student center for lunch. _Everybody just loves her to death. What about me?_

Jan was at the register paying for her lunch when she noticed that her student ID wasn't in her wallet where she'd left it. _That's odd, _she thought. Quickly she glanced through her purse, her panic mounting when she realized that it was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me," the person in line behind Jan said pointedly.

"Sorry," Jan mumbled. With a heavy sigh, she decided she'd simply have to go back to registration after lunch and pay for a replacement ID.

"Excuse me." A young male voice caught Jan's attention. She turned to see a tall young man with short brown hair and brown eyes holding something out to her. She realized that it was her student ID. "Is this yours?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Jan exclaimed, taking her ID and hurriedly stuffing it back into her wallet.

"I saw you drop it," the boy said. "I was afraid you'd disappear into the crowd before I could get it back to you."

"I appreciate that." Jan smiled. "I'm Jan Brady, but I guess you already know that." She giggled nervously.

The young man smiled. Jan noticed that he had a very nice smile. "Is wonderful to meet you, Jan Brady. I am Ilya Risovich."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Jan said politely, shaking Ilya's hand.

"Is this your first year of college?" asked Ilya.

"Yes. I'm majoring in architecture. Is this your first year as well?"

Ilya nodded.

"What's your major?"

"Engineering."

They found an empty table and sat down. "It sure is a big school, isn't it?" Jan said, trying to make conversation. She thought that Ilya was very good looking, and she felt a bit awkward and shy around him.

"It is not too bad." Ilya grinned and began spreading ketchup on his fries. "There are a lot of people here, but I have seen worse crowds."

"It sure is bigger than high school," Jan commented.

"Did you grow up here in this city?" asked Ilya.

"Yes," said Jan. "I've got an older sister and a younger sister. My biological dad died when I was too young to remember. My mom remarried a guy with three sons, so now I have three brothers as well."

"You have very large family." Ilya smiled. "I have only my father and my mother and two younger sisters."

"How old are your sisters?"

"Kristina is sixteen, and Veronika is fourteen."

"It's tough being in the middle," Jan said softly. "Sometimes you feel kind of lost."

"But at least you have each other. You are not alone."

"Sometimes it seems like too much of a good thing." Jan laughed, and Ilya joined in.

"You are nice girl, Jan," said Ilya. "Maybe we could do something together sometime. Go to movie, perhaps?"

"Sure, I'd like that!" Jan hoped she didn't sound too eager.

"What kind of movies you like, Jan?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Comedy, romance..."

Ilya and Jan talked until it was time for her next class. As he walked her to class, Jan felt as if she were on top of the world.

* * *

_A/N: Ilya was a character in one episode of the TV show 'White Shadow', so I suppose this story could be considered a crossover with that show. _


	2. Ilya's Story

"Is it all right if I call you?" Ilya asked Jan when they arrived at her class.

"Sure!" Jan wrote her phone number down and handed it to him. Then she went to history class in a considerably better mood than the one she'd been in for her previous classes. At the end of the day, however, she had to return to the real world.

"What's that silly grin on your face for?" Marcia asked her on the way home.

"I met someone." Jan smiled mysteriously.

"Who _is _he?" Marcia grinned.

"His name's Ilya Risovich. I met him in the student center at lunch. He found my student ID that I had dropped."

Marcia frowned. "Ilya? What kind of a name is that?"

"I guess he must be from another country. He does have kind of an accent."

"He didn't tell you where he was from?"

"No."

When Marcia and Jan arrived home, Carol and Alice were sitting in the living room, Peter was in his bedroom listening to music, Greg was away at medical school, and Bobby and Cindy, who were both still in high school, weren't home yet.

"Hello, girls!" Carol greeted her two older daughters. "How was school?"

"Pretty good. It was great to see all my friends again," said Marcia.

"What about you, Jan?" asked Alice.

"It was all right, I suppose. Really different from high school."

"Jan already has a boyfriend," said Marcia.

"I do not!" Jan protested. "I just met a guy, that's all. But he does seem nice."

Both girls went to their room to do their homework. An hour or so later, Bobby and Cindy arrived home from high school, and a couple of hours after that, Mike came home from work, and then it was dinnertime. As usual, Marcia complained about how difficult her classes were this year, Cindy went on and on about cheer leading tryouts and the cute guys in her classes, and Jan barely got a word in edgewise. She kind of hoped that Ilya would call her that night. He didn't.

The next day at lunch time, she looked for him in the student center. She was about to give up and eat lunch alone when she heard someone calling her name and turned to see that it was Ilya.

"Ilya! How are you?" she asked.

"I am all right. How are you, Jan?"

"Pretty good." She smiled. "How are your classes coming along?"

"Actually, they are quite easy. My classes in the Soviet Union were much more challenging."

Jan gasped. "Russia? _That's _where you're from?"

Ilya smiled. "Yes. I defect to United States about six months ago."

"Wow! How did that happen?"

"I was part of Soviet basketball team that was visiting United States. I see how free everyone is over here, how they can do what they want with no one looking over their shoulder, and I decide that I want to be free, too."

"But don't you miss your family?"

"Of course I miss them. I hope they too can come over some day."

"So you live alone, then?"

"I live with Ken Reeves. He is very nice American basketball coach. I meet him when we come to visit his school."

"It sure is nice of him to let you stay with him."

"Yes, it is. Like I said, he is very nice man. I also work in restaurant, clearing tables, so I help with expenses."

"You work _and _go to school? That doesn't give you much free time, does it?"

"It is not so bad. I also still play basketball. When basketball season starts, perhaps you can come to my games."

"I'd love to!" said Jan.

They kept talking until it was time for Jan's next class, and Ilya walked her to class again, as he had the day before.


	3. First Date

Ilya and Jan had lunch together every day that first week of school, and on Friday, Ilya asked Jan if she wanted to go to dinner and a movie with him that night.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Great. I'll pick you up at six," Ilya told her with a smile.

"I have a date!" Jan excitedly told Marcia on the way home from school that day.

"Cool!" said Marcia. "What time is he picking you up?"

"Six."

"Now you know to keep him waiting for at least ten minutes when he gets here," Marcia told her. "If you're ready to go when he shows up, it'll make you look to eager, and that's a real turn-off."

Although Jan thought that Marcia's advice sounded manipulative, she still respected Marcia's opinion so decided to do as her older sister had suggested.

Ilya arrived at exactly 6:05 that evening. Alice let him in.

"Sorry that I am a little bit late," he told her.

"Oh, that's no problem at all. Come on in," Alice said with a smile. "Jan will be down shortly."

"You have very nice house," said Ilya as he looked around. "Very large. Plenty of room for everyone."

"Thank you, but I'm just the maid." Alice chuckled.

Just then Jan appeared. Her face lit up when she saw Ilya. "Wow, you look nice!" she told him.

"Thank you. You are very lovely as well," he said. "Shall we be on our way, then?"

Ilya led Jan to a late seventies model station wagon. "It is Coach Reeves' car," he told her. "He let me borrow it when I have a date. Nice of him, yes?"

"That _is _very nice of him," Jan agreed. "So how many dates have you had over here?"

"To be honest, you are first one," Ilya said sheepishly.

Ilya took her to an Italian restaurant. "It is where I work," he explained. Several of the employees greeted him, and he introduced them to Jan.

"What kind of work your stepfather do?" Ilya asked Jan while they were waiting for their food.

"He's an architect," Jan said. "Like I'm going to be."

"He must do quite well to have such nice house, and maid even." Ilya sounded wistful.

"I guess he does all right." Jan felt a bit awkward.

"He does not mind for his daughter to date a man who is not wealthy?"

"Of course not!" Jan laughed. "Dad's not like that at all!" Ilya looked very relieved.

Their food arrived. "So tell me, Jan," Ilya said. "You have had many boyfriends?"

Jan shook her head. "Actually, I've never even had a serious boyfriend, just an occasional date here and there. None of them stuck around for very long. As soon as they met my sister Marcia, all they ever cared about was how to get a date with her."

"I cannot believe it," said Ilya. "Girl as sweet and kind as you are?"

"Most guys aren't looking for sweet and kind," Jan told him sadly.

"They are wrong guys, then," said Ilya.

"What about you, Ilya?" asked Jan. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Only one," said Ilya. "Her name was Dinara. We go out for awhile, then she meet a boy she likes more."

"I'm sorry," said Jan.

"It is all right." Ilya grinned. "If I were still with her, maybe would never have come to United States and met you."

After dinner, Ilya took Jan to see the movie 'Somewhere In Time.'

"That was so romantic!" Jan sighed as they left the theater.

"It was very nice," Ilya agreed. He drove her home and walked her to the front door.

"Thank you very much for dinner, and for the movie," said Jan. "I had a very nice time."

"I had really nice time as well." Ilya smiled. "Have to do it again really soon." He hesitated, looking as if he wanted to kiss her goodnight but wasn't sure if that would be proper. "Well, good night, Jan," he said at last.

"Good night, Ilya." As she entered the house, Jan felt as if she were walking on air.


	4. A Goodnight Kiss

One evening Cindy came home from school very excited.

"Guess what!" she exclaimed. "I've been chosen for the cheer leading squad!"

"That's great, honey!" Carol exclaimed, giving her youngest daughter a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, Cindy," said Jan, trying to sound as sincere as she could. She was thinking of her own failure to make the cheer leading squad when she'd been Cindy's age.

"You're all coming to the game Friday night, aren't you?" Cindy asked the family. "It'll be my first chance to cheer!"

"Of course!" all the Bradys agreed unanimously.

The next day Ilya grinned when he saw Jan, and she gave him a halfhearted smile in return.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ilya.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you this weekend," Jan told him. "My sister Cindy just made the cheer leading squad, and I promised her that I'd come to her first game this Friday night."

"That is no problem." Ilya smiled. "Game is open to the public, is it not?"

"Of course it is."

"Then I will take you to game. Maybe for treat afterward as well, if you like."

"That sounds great!" Jan exclaimed. "That way we still get to see each other after all."

As the cheerleaders had to arrive at the game early, Jan was home alone, except for Alice, when Ilya arrived to pick her up.

When they reached the stadium, Jan quickly found the area where her family was sitting and introduced Ilya to them.

"This is my mom, my dad, my brothers Peter and Bobby, and my sister Marcia," she told Ilya.

"Is very nice to meet you," Ilya said as he shook each family member's hand.

"It's great to meet you too, Ilya," said Marcia, giving Ilya her most dazzling smile. Jan felt her heart sink to her shoes. _Oh no, not again, _she thought. She'd dreaded introducing Ilya to Marcia but hadn't been able to think of a way around it.

The cheerleaders began their routine.

"Which one is your sister?" Ilya asked Jan.

"The one with the curly blonde hair," Jan told him.

"She is very pretty," said Ilya.

"Thank you," said Jan, feeling just a tad uneasy. Everyone tended to admire Cindy's curls. Jan's hair was blonde as well, but hers was straight.

At halftime, Ilya asked Jan if she wanted a soda and popcorn.

"Sure," she told him.

Ilya hesitated, then offered to buy a soda and popcorn for Marcia as well.

"Thanks! You are so nice!" Marcia batted her eyelashes at Ilya, and he smiled and blushed. Jan glared at her sister.

Cindy's school's football team won, twenty-eight to seven. The Bradys and Ilya cheered. Jan's parents and siblings waited to collect Cindy and return home while Jan left with Ilya.

"Would you like to go out for ice cream?" Ilya asked Jan.

"That would be nice," Jan replied.

Ilya stopped at Dairy Queen and bought root beer floats for them both.

"Finally I have chance to talk with you alone," Ilya told Jan as they sat at the counter.

"It was kind of hard to talk at the ball game, wasn't it, as noisy as it was," Jan agreed. "Well, what did you think of it?"

"It was nice," said Ilya. "First American football game I have been to since I came here."

"Do you have football in Russia as well?"

"Oh, yes. It is very popular there," Ilya told her. "Is different game though. Game that is called football in Russia is called soccer in the U.S.A."

"Oh, yeah," said Jan. "It's like that in England too, isn't it?"

Ilya nodded. "Also in other European countries, and in Latin American ones as well."

Jan frowned. "I wonder why it's that way?"

"Just the way it is." Ilya laughed.

"So you don't have American football at all in Russia, then?"

"Oh, yes, we have it. But there it is called rugby."

Jan took a sip of her root beer float. "So now you've met Marcia."

"She is nice girl. Very pretty as well." Ilya reached for Jan's hand. "But not as pretty as you."

Jan's mouth dropped. "You really think I'm prettier than Marcia?"

"You are beautiful girl, Jan, both inside and out." Ilya's eyes twinkled. "You were worried, yes?"

"Well..." Jan didn't want to admit it.

"You were afraid that I would like Marcia better than you." Ilya laughed. "You have nothing to worry about, sweet Jan. Your sister is very attractive girl, I do have to admit, but you are the one I want to be with."

Jan was giddy with relief.

Later Ilya drove Jan home and walked her to the front door. The rest of the family had returned home long before.

"May I kiss you goodnight?" Ilya asked Jan.

"I'd like that," Jan told him.

He took her chin in both his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. She felt a thrill run down her spine.

"Goodnight, Jan," he said. "I see you in school next week."

"Goodnight, Ilya," she replied.

She watched him walk back to his car and drive away. Then she turned and went into the house.


	5. Ilya's Grandfather

One day Jan saw Ilya sitting alone at a table in the student center, crying.

"Ilya! What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"My grandfather in Russia, he is very sick," Ilya told her. "My mother write to me and tell me doctor say he have only a few more days to live. He is in hospital now." Ilya's eyes filled with tears. "And I cannot go to see him."

"I'm so sorry!" Jan squeezed his hand sympathetically. "If you left you could never come back, could you?"

Ilya shook his head. "Political asylum is permanent."

"Well, gosh, I don't know what to say." Jan shook her head. "That's just so sad."

"I remember last time I saw him, before I come to America," said Ilya. "He say to do good in basketball, make family and country proud. I never realize that would be very last time I ever see him."

Jan awkwardly embraced her friend, and he laid his head on her shoulder and sobbed.

The following day, Jan had ballet with Madame Borovsky. As she approached the classroom, she was surprised to find her ballet instructor and Ilya speaking to one another in Russian.

"I didn't know that you knew Madame Borovsky," she told Ilya after class.

"I just met her," said Ilya. "She tell me about when her father pass away several years ago, she was not there to say good-bye to him, either."

"Well, it's nice that you've found someone who knows how you feel," said Jan.

"So, do you want to do something this weekend?" Ilya asked Jan later that week.

"Sure, if you want," said Jan. "I thought you wouldn't be in the mood to go out because of your grandfather."

"I need something to take my mind off of it," Ilya replied. "Also, when I am feeling down, there is no one I would rather be with than you."

"Why, thank you!" Jan blushed with pleasure.

Friday morning, however, Jan felt funny when she got up, and while she was brushing her teeth, she felt so dizzy that she almost passed out.

"Are you sure you're all right, Jan? You look a little pale." Carol felt Jan's forehead. "You feel a bit warm as well. Why don't you just stay home and rest today?"

"I can't," said Jan. "I have an exam in algebra, and if I miss it, make-up exams are hell."

Barely able to keep her head up in the car on the way to school, she wondered how on earth she'd make it through the day. During computer science, she began to shiver violently and wished with all her might that she had a jacket to put on, but during the algebra exam, all she could think about were the answers to the problems. When she finished the exam and stood up to take it to the instructor, her legs suddenly seemed made of jelly. A couple of nearby students caught her before she collapsed.

At the clinic, the nurse took her temperature. "It's over a hundred and one," she told Jan. "Is there someone you can call to pick you up?"

Jan called the Brady home but got no answer. "Mom and Alice must both be out," she said. "Marcia's last class doesn't end until two o'clock. I'll just stay here and rest until then."

She lay down and quickly fell asleep. A while later, she was awakened by someone entering the room and, surprised, looked up to see Ilya standing there.

"I miss you at lunch, so I ask your friends where you are," he told her. "Someone say you are sick, went to clinic."

"I almost passed out after my algebra exam," Jan told him. "I tried to call my mom to come get me, but she wasn't home, and Marcia's last class isn't over until two o'clock, so I'll just have to stay here until then."

"I will take you home," Ilya offered.

"But don't you have more classes?" asked Jan.

"Yes, but that does not matter. Your comfort is more important to me."

"But I don't want you to miss anything important..."

"It will be all right. I have friend who can take notes for me."

"I really appreciate this," Jan said as he drove her home.

"It is not a problem." He grinned. "I would do anything for you, Jan."

"I'm sorry I can't go out with you tonight like we planned."

"Do not worry about that. We will make up for it next time."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"I hope that you feel better soon, Jan." He gave her a quick hug and was gone.

Ilya called several times over the weekend to ask how Jan was doing. By Monday she felt well enough to go back to school, but when she saw Ilya's face, he looked so despondent that she knew that something was terribly wrong.

"My mother call me," he told her. "My grandfather, he die last night."


	6. Ice Skating

"I'm so sorry!" Jan exclaimed, embracing her friend.

"Well, at least he is not suffering anymore," said Ilya.

"No," Jan agreed. "He's in heaven now."

"In Soviet Union, people do not believe in afterlife," Ilya told her.

Jan frowned. "So you believe that when someone dies, they just cease to exist?"

"That's right," said Ilya. "A long time ago, when my grandfather was little boy, the Tsar was in power, and there was religion. People believe in God and heaven. Then the Communists come to power and abolish all that, so the people stop believing in it."

"Well, I think that's really sad," said Jan. "I've always believed that my biological father's in heaven looking down on me and my sisters. My brothers feel the same way about their biological mother."

Ilya looked thoughtful. "It would be nice if that were true," he said wistfully.

"Why don't you come to church with me sometime," Jan suggested.

"What is church like?"

"It's just where a bunch of people all get together to learn more about God and the Bible. Kind of like school except that there's a minister instead of a teacher."

"But why learn about it if you don't know whether or not it's really true?"

Jan sighed. She could see that this was going to be a very difficult subject to explain. "It's called faith, Ilya. It's where you believe something not because it can be proven, but because believing it gives you comfort and hope."

Ilya frowned. "I still do not really understand. But if this church...if it gives you comfort and hope like you say it does, perhaps it is not such a bad thing."

"I think it's a very good thing," said Jan.

"Perhaps I will come with you sometime, then."

"How about this Sunday?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh, by the way, I got a hundred on my algebra exam. I'd been looking forward to telling you about it before I found out about your grandfather."

"That's great, Jan!" Ilya grinned. "You are smart girl. I am proud of you."

Ilya took Jan ice skating that Friday night.

"You're so good," she praised him. "How long have you been ice skating?"

"Since I was very small. You?"

"I guess since I was about five or six, but I haven't gone that much in the last few years."

"I go all the time back home," said Ilya. "Everyone does. Weather is cold for much of the year, and lakes freeze over. It is very different from here."

"It must have been hard for you to get used to summer weather in California."

"On the contrary, it was nice to have such a long time without having to wear coat and mittens. After I get sunburned a few times, I actually enjoy it."

They both laughed at his sunburn comment. Jan compared her arm to Ilya's. "Your skin looks like it's just about the same shade as mine."

Ilya laughed. "When I first come, it was much lighter."

They were talking and laughing and having so much fun that neither of them realized how much time had passed until Jan looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"I am so sorry," said Ilya. "I did not mean to keep you out so late."

"That's all right," said Jan. "I'm eighteen now. I don't have a curfew anymore."

Ilya drove her home and walked her to the door. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Jan," he said. "I feel so sad about my grandfather, and you make me feel happy again."

"I'm so glad I was able to cheer you up," said Jan.

"Good-night, Jan." Ilya embraced and kissed her, lingering a bit longer than usual. When he released her, she felt a bit sad at the loss of his warmth.


	7. Thanksgiving

"This coming Thursday is Thanksgiving," Jan told Ilya one day. "My family and I would love it if you could come over for dinner."

"What is thanks giving?" asked Ilya, pronouncing it as if it were two words.

"It's the day when we give thanks for all our blessings," Jan told him.

"And you have one day out of the year just for that?"

"Well, yes," said Jan. "Don't you have something like that in Russia? Well, no, I suppose you wouldn't, would you?"

"But who do you give thanks to?" asked Ilya.

"Well, God, I guess." Jan hadn't really considered the question.

"So you believe that all your blessings come from God?"

"Well, yes. Where else would they come from?"

"In my country, when I was little boy, I was always told good things come from government, that government provides for citizens and takes care of them."

"Do you still believe that, Ilya?"

Ilya chuckled. "Since then I have learned that government gets what it has as result of hard work of citizens, back breaking labor in some cases."

"Well, yeah, the citizens have to pay taxes to support the government."

"But they can keep most of the money they earn, use it to buy nice things. That is the way it works in your country. In my country it is different. There is no private ownership. Government own everything, just let citizens borrow it."

"So in other words, there isn't much to be thankful for in your country, at least not as far as material blessings go."

"You are right. It is a struggle from day to day just to survive. House like your family live in, no one in my country have house like that, unless perhaps they are higher up in Communist Party."

"Sometimes it makes me feel really sad to hear you talk about your country, Ilya."

"You are very nice girl, Jan. Very compassionate and tenderhearted. It is why I like to be with you so much."

* * *

Carol prepared her usual Thanksgiving meal of turkey, dressing, corn on the cob, broccoli, green bean casserole, potato salad, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie. Ilya's eyes became round as saucers when he saw all the food.

"All of this food is for just one family?" he asked.

"Just one family and you." Carol gave him a friendly smile.

"I wish that my parents and my sisters could be here," Ilya said softly.

Everyone but Ilya bowed their heads as Mike said grace. Ilya looked on curiously for a moment, then bowed his head as well.

"That is how you talk to God?" he asked when Mike had finished.

"Yes," said Mike. "We believe that God is everywhere and hears all prayers, no matter how many people are praying at once."

Ilya looked surprised but said nothing more on the subject. "This food is delicious," he said after they'd all started eating.

"Thank you," said Carol. "I'm glad the turkey turned out all right. I tried to time it perfectly."

"Your turkey always turns out fine," said Mike.

"And you have special day with big feast just for purpose of giving thanks to God for blessings?" asked Ilya. "I am sorry, but I do not understand."

"It started with the Pilgrims," Carol explained. "They were the original immigrants to this country from England. Their first winter here was very harsh, and if it hadn't been for the Indians giving them food, they would have starved to death. Many years later, one of the presidents chose the last Thursday in November as the day to give thanks for the survival of the Pilgrims."

"But you just said that it was the Indians who gave them food," Ilya pointed out. "So why give thanks to God instead of Indians?"

"The Pilgrims were very religious," Carol explained.

"Perhaps religion is not always such a good thing, after all," Ilya said thoughtfully.

"The Pilgrims believed that it was God who led the Indians to them," Peter offered.

Ilya was silent for the remainder of the meal. Afterwards, Mike and Peter and Bobby went into the living room to watch TV while Carol and the girls cleaned up.

"Do you need me to do anything?" asked Ilya, who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Of course not!" Carol told him. "You're our guest. Just go sit down and take it easy. You too, Jan."

"Do you want to watch TV with Dad and Peter and Bobby?" Jan asked Ilya.

"I would rather take a walk with you, if that is all right," Ilya replied.

"That sounds like a great idea," Jan agreed.


	8. Dirty Santa

Ilya took her hand, and they began to walk in the direction of the park. It was a mild but slightly windy day, and they both wore light jackets.

"Your mother is very nice lady," said Ilya.

"Thank you," Jan replied.

"Your father work hard, yes?"

"Well, yes, I suppose he does. What are your parents like, Ilya?"

"My father work at government job. My mother take care of house and my sisters. She used to take care of my grandfather too, before he...when he was still alive."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to live so far away from my family," Jan said softly.

"It is hard." Ilya sighed. "You have another brother as well, yes?"

"Greg. He's the oldest. He's in medical school."

"Physicians make a lot of money in America, yes?"

"Of course they do. Don't they in your country?"

"In my country, teachers make more money than physicians."

"Well, it's just the opposite here. American teachers are quite low-paid by comparison to other professions."

By now they'd reached the park.

"Do you like to swing?" asked Ilya.

"I used to, when I was little," Jan told him.

"You no longer like to?"

"I'm too old now."

"You are not too old." Ilya's eyes were twinkling.

Jan giggled. "Oh, Ilya, I can't!"

"Go ahead."

So Jan sat in the swing and Ilya pushed her for awhile. Then they held hands and ran through the leaves, listening to them crunch underfoot. Then Ilya fell to the ground in a pile of leaves, pulling Jan down with him. Over and over they rolled, laughing. They stopped with Jan lying atop Ilya. He reached up and pulled a leaf out of her hair.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. He began to kiss her, very lightly at first, then more deeply, until at last Jan felt his tongue touch her own. Startled, they both broke the kiss.

"I am sorry," said Ilya.

Silently they stood and brushed the leaves off their clothing.

"I suppose we'd better head back," Jan said quietly. They walked back to Jan's house, and then Ilya drove home. Nothing was ever said about the incident at the park.

* * *

On the morning of December 9, Jan was getting ready for school when she turned the radio on and heard that John Lennon had been killed the previous night.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Can't believe what?" asked Marcia.

"John Lennon was killed last night," Jan told her.

"No!" Marcia gasped.

"I just heard it on the radio," Jan told her.

The sisters listened to radio coverage of the shocking event all the way to school. Jan couldn't wait to see Ilya at lunch and find out what his reaction would be.

"Did you hear what happened?" she asked excitedly when she saw him.

"No," he said.

"John Lennon was murdered! He was shot to death last night!"

"That is sad. He was good musician," Ilya said.

"So you've heard of him, then."

"Of course I have. I have always loved John Lennon and the Beatles."

"I thought a lot of music was banned in the U.S.S.R."

"It is. But you know the John Lennon song 'Imagine'? It was based on Communist Manifesto."

"Wow! I had no idea," said Jan.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, the fall term ended. Jan studied hard for her finals and was relieved to receive passing grades in all of them.

"It is great that school is over with for a while," Ilya said to Jan on the final day of the term. "Now time to just have fun and eat, yes?"

Jan laughed. "And try not to get too fat." Marcia's metabolism was another thing her sister envied.

Carol took her three daughters Christmas shopping. Jan didn't have any idea what to get for Ilya. She finally decided on a cologne and aftershave set.

Ilya and some of his friends had a dirty Santa party and invited Jan. Jan put a roll of toilet paper in a much-too-large box and wrapped it in Christmas wrapping paper and put a bow on top.

When she got to Coach Ken Reeves' house, where the party was being held, Jan was surprised to see that most of Ilya's friends were African-American.

"This is Coolidge, Thorpe, Salami, Hayward, Reese, Gomez, Goldstein, Vitaglia, Franklin, Stone, Falahey, Mitchell, and Rutherford," Ilya said as he introduced each of his friends to Jan.

"Why do they all go by their last names?" asked Jan.

"They were all on basketball team together in high school," Ilya explained.

"And you were on it as well?" asked Jan.

"No. Russian team that I was on was visiting their high school when I decide to defect."

Jan soon regretted having brought a roll of toilet paper as a gift when she saw how nice some of the other gifts were. When it was her turn, she chose a random package and soon found that, joy of joys, it was the Stevie Wonder cassette 'Hotter Than July.'

Jan was thrilled, only to be disappointed when someone else exchanged another present for the cassette. The other present turned out to be a rubber chicken.

When Ilya's turn came, he immediately grabbed the nearest present and exchanged it for the Stevie Wonder cassette. After the party ended, he gave the cassette back to Jan.

"I know you really want it, so I take it back for you," he told her.

"Wow! Thanks, Ilya!"

"It is my pleasure," Ilya replied. "I want you to be happy."

She gave him an extra tight hug and an extra kiss when he took her home that night.


	9. Marcia's Envy

Jan invited Ilya over for dinner on Christmas day as she had for Thanksgiving. Carol once again prepared her special meal, which was enjoyed by all.

As the time to exchange presents drew near, Jan became anxious that Ilya might not like the cologne and aftershave kit she'd gotten him.

At last it was Jan's turn to hand out the gifts she'd bought for each person present. She watched eagerly as Ilya unwrapped the box and was relieved when she saw his eyes light up as he smiled.

"It is very nice," he said. "Thank you." He kissed Jan's cheek, which both surprised and delighted her.

"I have present for you as well, Jan," he told her. "I was waiting for right time to give it to you."

Jan shrugged. "Well, right now is an OK time."

"Here it is." He handed her a small box. She noticed that his hand shook slightly as he did so.

Carefully she opened the box to find that it contained a pair of diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

"Oh, Ilya, it's beautiful! Thank you!" she gasped, hugging his neck tightly.

"I am very glad you like it," he replied.

"Wow, Jan, those look really expensive," said Marcia. Jan heard the touch of envy in her older sister's voice and felt a tad uneasy.

Later that night, Jan searched for the box containing the earrings and necklace and couldn't find it anywhere. Desperate, she went to ask Marcia if she'd seen the box, but when she saw her sister, she gasped in shock. Marcia was wearing the necklace and earrings Ilya had given Jan and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Marcia!" Jan exclaimed.

"Oh, hi, Jan," Marcia said nonchalantly. "Don't you think these make me look bee-you-tiful?"

"They're mine!" Jan shouted angrily.

"I was only borrowing them," Marcia said innocently.

"Well, you could have asked first!"

As soon as she retrieved the jewelry from Marcia, Jan locked it up in the chest where she kept her most valuable possessions, the chest to which Marcia didn't have the key.

* * *

"Say, Jan," Marcia said one day soon afterwards. "Does your friend Ilya have any nice friends he could introduce me to?"

"As a matter of fact, he's going to play a reunion basketball game with his friends from high school this Saturday," Jan replied. "You're welcome to come along if you want."

"Me too?" Cindy asked hopefully.

"Sure," Jan said generously.

The following Saturday, Marcia drove herself and her two younger sisters to the place where the reunion basketball game would be held.

Ilya grinned and walked toward them as he saw them approaching.

"Jan!" He lightly kissed her lips, then glanced at Marcia and Cindy. "We have cheering section today, yes?"

He introduced Jan's sisters to his friends and then the game began. Afterwards the three girls stayed and visited with Ilya and his friends for awhile. Marcia became good friends with Paddy Falahey, while Cindy and Abner Goldstein also became very good friends.

"Paddy's taking me out tonight," Marcia told her sisters on the way home.

"Abner's taking me to see 'Endless Love' tonight! Oh, I can't wait!" Cindy squealed from the back seat.

Ilya took Jan out to dinner that night, and she wore the earrings and necklace he'd given her. "You look very nice!" he exclaimed when he saw her.

"Thanks, so do you!" she replied. Ilya wore jeans and a blue sweater with boat shoes.

They ate a delicious dinner of boiled lobster, fried oysters, coleslaw, french fries, and cheese garlic biscuits, with red velvet cake for dessert. After dinner there was dancing. Air Supply was playing as Ilya and Jan moved together, and Jan became aware that a part of Ilya's body had become hard and was pressing against her in front. She felt terribly awkward but didn't know what to do about it, as she didn't want to embarrass Ilya.

On the way home, Ilya seemed a bit quieter than usual, and Jan wondered what was on his mind. "I had very nice time tonight, Jan," he told her as they were saying good-bye outside her front door.

"So did I," she said.

"I do not know how to say this." Ilya looked uneasy, and Jan's heart began to flutter. "I have very strong feeling of attraction for you. I like you very much, and I want to be close to you."

"Well, I want to be close to you too." Jan felt awkward, unsure of what to say.

"I want you to know, Jan, that I would never do anything to hurt you." Ilya's finger lightly traced Jan's cheek. "But I do desire you very much. I want you to know that."

He kissed her good-bye and left. Jan turned to go into the house, wondering exactly what he was talking about.


	10. That's What Friends Are For

Soon the spring term started at college, and Jan and Ilya resumed their routine of meeting every day for lunch. Ilya told Jan what it was like to grow up on a farm in the Soviet Union, and Jan told Ilya about her own childhood.

"Was it difficult to get used to having stepfather?" Ilya asked Jan.

"It was strange at first, and a little frightening," Jan admitted. "But Mike was never pushy. He was always patient and kind and didn't make a big deal out of trying to win us over, and after awhile, it just seemed natural for me to think of him as my dad."

One Saturday night Ilya and Jan were double dating with Abner and Cindy. They'd gone bowling and stopped for ice cream afterwards when suddenly Cindy winced in pain and clutched her side.

"What's wrong, babe?" asked Abner.

"I don't know." Cindy's eyes filled with tears. "My side's been hurting all evening, but I didn't want to say anything because everybody was having such a good time and I didn't want to wreck it, but now it hurts so bad I can't stand it anymore."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Cindy nodded. They all left their ice cream melting and dashed to the car. Cindy was in so much pain that she could barely walk, and Abner had to help her to the car.

Soon they reached the hospital, and Cindy was immediately helped onto a gurney and taken back to be examined.

"Since she's a minor, we'll have to have a parent's permission before we can treat her," the physician said.

"I'm her sister. I'll call our mom," Jan told him. "Mom, you have to come to the hospital right away," she said when Carol answered the telephone. "There's something bad wrong with Cindy."

Carol and Mike arrived shortly and signed the necessary paperwork. Cindy was examined and quickly taken back to surgery.

"I'm pretty sure it's her appendix," the physician told Mike and Carol. "If it hasn't ruptured, we may be able to remove it without doing very invasive surgery, but if it has, we'll have to open her up and get all the infection out."

Mike offered to drive Ilya home, but Ilya turned the offer down.

"Thank you for staying with me, Ilya," Jan said. "I'm really scared. I know they'll take good care of Cindy, but I'm still afraid."

"I know you are," said Ilya. "It is just like when my little sister Nika was bitten by spider. Her hand swell up like balloon. We had to take her to hospital too. I was really scared, as you are now."

Jan went to stand just outside the double doors behind which her younger sister had just been wheeled. She just stood there for a long time, remembering Cindy as she'd been as a little girl, thinking about both the good and the not-so-good times they'd shared together over the years. What if they hadn't brought her to the hospital when they had? What if Cindy had been alone when it had happened? The thought made Jan shudder.

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm, caring arms around her and looked into Ilya's soft brown eyes.

"Come and sit down, Jan," he said gently. "It does Cindy no good for you to stand and worry."

"I know." Jan sighed and let him lead her back to her seat.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Ilya.

"No, thank you," said Jan.

As the hours wore on and there was still no news on Cindy, Jan's eyelids began to get heavy.

"You are tired," said Ilya. "Come here." He took her into his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her close, and soon she was fast asleep.

He gently shook her awake when the physician finally arrived with news in the early morning hours.

"Her appendix had ruptured," he told the family. "It took us several hours to get all the infection out of her abdomen. We had to make quite a large incision. She's on massive doses of antibiotics and painkillers, and we're going to keep her here for at least a week."

Jan sagged with relief. "Well, at least the operation's over with," she said.

"Let me take you two home so that you can get some rest," Mike said to Ilya and Jan. He drove Ilya home first.

"Thank you again for staying with me," Jan told him as they were saying good-bye.

"It is not a problem at all," he replied. "That is what friends are for."


	11. Valentine's Day

Jan didn't awaken until about noon the next day. Her first thought was of Cindy. She dialed the hospital operator, and they transferred her to Cindy's room. Carol answered the telephone.

"She's doing all right for now," she told Jan. "She's still asleep."

After speaking briefly with her mother, Jan went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She was about to reach for the milk and orange juice when she remembered that it was now closer to lunchtime that to breakfast. She was puzzling over what to do when the telephone rang.

"I hope I did not awaken you," said Ilya.

"Oh no, I've been up for a few minutes," Jan replied.

"How is Cindy doing?"

"She's doing all right. I just spoke to Mom."

"How about if I take you somewhere for lunch, and then we could go to the hospital," Ilya suggested.

"That sounds swell! Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Hurriedly Jan dressed and awaited Ilya's arrival. He arrived wearing a polo shirt and jeans. He hugged her and kissed her lips in greeting after she let him in.

"Are you doing all right?" he asked her. "I know that you are very worried about your sister."

"I'm fine, thanks." Jan smiled. "It's so sweet of you to check on me."

"It is my pleasure." Ilya grinned.

He took her to McDonald's, where she had a Big Mac meal and an ice cream, and then they went to the hospital. Cindy was still very groggy, so they didn't stay for long. Afterwards Jan invited Ilya back to the Brady's for awhile. They watched TV for a couple of hours, and then Jan made sandwiches for dinner and Ilya said good-bye.

"I will see you at school on Monday," he told her as he gave her a friendly hug and kiss.

* * *

Valentine's Day came on a Saturday that year. Ilya brought Jan a dozen red roses when he picked her up for their date that evening.

"My friend James Hayward tell me that in U.S.A., today is day to give romantic gift to your sweetheart," he told her.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Jan exclaimed. "All I got you is this card," she added a bit apologetically.

Ilya laughed. "Oh, Jan, that is all right! I am very happy you got me card. It is beautiful card."

He took her out to dinner and then to a romantic movie. After the movie, Ilya drove to a spot on the beach overlooking the sand dunes. The lights from the nearby bridge bathed the area in a romantic glow.

"My friend James Hayward tell me about this place," Ilya said. "He say that he come here with his girlfriend when they want to be romantic."

"I've heard of it, but I've never been here with a guy before," Jan replied.

"It is very nice, yes?"

"Oh, it's beautiful!"

_"You _are beautiful, Jan." Ilya held her face between his hands and gazed into her eyes. He began to kiss her softly, and she responded enthusiastically. After a few minutes, she realized that Ilya's tongue had slipped between her lips to touch her own, and this time she didn't pull away.

"We would be more comfortable in back seat," Ilya murmured after awhile.

In the back seat, Jan lay back and Ilya lay on top of her. He continued to kiss her as he had before, with both their tongues intertwined. Jan felt Ilya's hand moving over her clothing, caressing her breasts, and she felt something hard against her thigh. The combined sensations made her both giddy with desire and frightened nearly out of her wits.

Ilya's hand came to rest over Jan's heart, and he felt her rapid heartbeat. "Are you afraid, Jan?" he asked.

"A little bit," she admitted.

"I am sorry." Ilya immediately looked penitent. "I did not mean to make you afraid."

"That's all right." Jan gently swept her fingers through Ilya's dark brown hair.

Ilya took her hand into his own and kissed it. "Come on. I will take you home."

Jan thought he sounded a little bit sad.

* * *

Jan didn't hear from Ilya at all on Sunday. Monday she looked for him at lunchtime but couldn't find him. _I sure hope he's all right, _she thought. That evening she called him but got no answer. She didn't see him at lunchtime on Tuesday either. By Wednesday she was really worried. That day she ate her lunch hurriedly and decided to go for a walk outside the cafeteria. Relief swept over her when she spotted Ilya, but her joy was short-lived, as she soon realized that he was with Marilena, a girl she recognized from her biology class. The two of them were talking and laughing together.


	12. Spring Break

Hurt almost beyond words, Jan sat woodenly through her remaining classes for the day, barely hearing what her instructors said. She took notes automatically without really thinking about what she was writing, and when her last class was over, she trudged to the parking lot with a heavy heart to meet Marcia.

"Jan! What's wrong?" Marcia exclaimed.

"I think it's all over between Ilya and me," Jan mumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry." Marcia shook her head. "Maybe you should stick with American guys from now on."

"But I don't want an American guy! I want Ilya!"

As soon as Jan was home, she dashed upstairs to her bedroom, threw herself across the bed, and cried until no more tears would come.

* * *

Jan didn't see Ilya at all for the rest of the week, nor for the week after that. Although she found other friends to eat lunch with, she really missed Ilya and the heart-to-heart conversations they'd shared. Her friend Suzanne tried to set her up with a boy named Chuck, but she wasn't interested.

Soon it was time for spring break. Relieved that she wouldn't have to face the reminders of her former relationship with Ilya every day, Jan looked forward to seeing her older brother Greg again when he came home from medical school.

Mike went to pick his son up from the airport on a Sunday evening. Jan and her sisters and brothers dashed to meet him when he arrived home. Alice fixed her special pot roast meal for dinner, and everyone sat around the table and made light conversation as they ate. After dinner they all gathered around Greg in the living room to catch up on things.

"I didn't want to say anything while we were eating," Greg began. "But I'm seriously considering dropping out of med school."

"No!" Carol gasped, shocked. "But why?"

"One of my professors accused me of cheating," Greg continued.

"It wasn't true, was it?" asked Mike.

"Of _course _it wasn't true!" Greg exclaimed. "I was taking an exam and dropped my pencil and bent over to pick it up. The guy sitting next to me accused me of looking at his paper. When the prof graded the papers, it turned out that me and the other fellow got several of the same answers wrong, so now the prof believes him over me. He's threatening to give me a zero on the exam and maybe even kick me out of the class."

"Oh, no, Greg!" Carol exclaimed. "What can we do?"

"I'll talk to the dean," Mike offered.

Greg just shook his head. "That wouldn't do any good. They always believe the professors over the students."

"I'm so sorry this happened, Greg," said Carol. "But even if you end up having to take the class all over again, please don't give up on your dreams. I know you well enough to know you'd never do something that dishonest, and I'm sure the truth will eventually come out."

In an effort to keep Greg's mind off his troubles, the rest of the family tried extra hard to keep him occupied with other things. On Monday they all took him to see a movie he'd been wanting to see, on Tuesday they went to the Griffith Observatory, on Wednesday they went to Runyon Canyon Park, on Thursday they went to several museums, and on Friday and Saturday they went to Disneyland. Sunday Greg flew back to medical school, determined to stand his ground and to do whatever it took to finish the term successfully.

Monday morning Jan went back to school with her mind full of the memories of the activities she'd shared with her family over the previous week. She was so busy getting readjusted to her classes and sharing experiences with her friends that she was genuinely surprised to hear a familiar voice calling to her as she was on her way to lunch.

"Jan! Wait!" She turned to see Ilya running to catch up to her.

"Please, can I talk to you?" he asked when he reached her.

She shrugged. "That's what you're doing right now, isn't it?"

"I know that you are angry, and I understand why," said Ilya. "But can I please explain?"

Jan crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm waiting."

"Marilena, she just arrive here from Romania," Ilya began. "She know no one. Feel lost. I know what it is like. I help her, show her around, introduce her to friends."

"Well, you didn't have to completely ignore me and pretend that I didn't exist to do all that!"

Ilya sighed deeply. "You are right, Jan. There is something else." She looked at him expectantly for a few minutes. Finally he spoke.

"Remember how I tell you about Dinara?"

Jan nodded.

"She is only serious girlfriend I ever have. Then we broke up. I never tell you real reason for it."

"You said she met a boy she liked more."

"That is only part of reason." Ilya looked very uncomfortable. "You see, Dinara and I...we decide to take relationship to next level. I am nervous because I have never been with woman like that before. Since I am so nervous, I drink too much vodka, and when time come, I...cannot do it."

By now Ilya's face was bright red, and he couldn't look Jan in the eye. Despite herself, she felt terribly sorry for him.

"Dina, she get mad. Tell me I am not real man. Make fun of me to my friends."

"Oh, Ilya, that's terrible! I'm so sorry!"

"It is part of reason I defect to U.S.A. Big part of reason."

"Well, I can certainly understand that!"

"So now, whenever you and me start to get close, I am afraid."

"But I'd _never _do what Dinara did!"

"I know it." Ilya grinned sheepishly. "But still I am afraid."

"So are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore?" Jan held her breath.

"Jan, you are nicest girl I have ever met. Of _course _I still want to see you."

Jan let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I tell you because I want you to understand and not be angry," Ilya continued.

"Well, thank you very much for telling me," Jan replied. "And you're right, I _was _really angry at you before you told me."

"So we are friends again?"

"Sure."

They embraced and then held hands as they went to lunch together.


	13. Going Camping

"I'm going to be nineteen on Wednesday," Jan said to Ilya one day in late April.

"I will be twenty on Sunday," Ilya replied. "Is funny that our birthdays are so close together, yes?"

"I think we should do something extra special on Saturday for both of them," Jan suggested.

"What would you like to do, Jan?"

"Well, you've been to Disneyland, haven't you?"

"Not with you."

"Well, would you like to do that, then?"

"I was thinking perhaps something more grown-up," Ilya replied. "How would you like to go camping?"

"Oh, that would be fun!" Jan exclaimed, then grew serious. "You mean just you and me, together?"

Ilya smiled. "I promise, I will be perfect gentleman."

"Well...all right, then," Jan said after a moment's hesitation.

"Guess what!" Jan said to her mother that evening. "Ilya and I are going camping to celebrate both our birthdays!"

Carol frowned. "You're going to spend the night with a boy in a tent?"

"He promised to be a perfect gentleman, Mom."

Carol sighed. "Well, you're an adult now, Jan, so I can't tell you what to do. All I can do is to warn you to please be careful."

"Oh, I will be, Mom," Jan assured her mother.

"Jan's going to spend the night with a _boy," _Cindy said to the rest of the family at the dinner table that evening.

"Oh, stop it, Cindy," Jan said crossly. "We're just going camping."

"Mm _hmmm..."_

Jan ignored her sister.

The morning of Saturday, May 2, Jan borrowed Peter's tent, and she and Ilya set out for the woods. When they finally reached the camping site, Jan helped Ilya to pitch the tent, and then they went fishing. After losing her bait several times, Jan finally managed to ensnare a clump of seaweed, while Ilya caught several nice, fat fish.

"Well, it's a good thing _one _of us knows how to fish." Jan chuckled ruefully.

"You will do better next time." Ilya gave her a consoling hug.

By that time it was pretty late, so Ilya made a fire and cooked the fish he'd caught, which they ate along with the potato salad and coleslaw Jan had brought along.

"It is very nice," Ilya told her. "Did you make it yourself?"

"My Mom helped me," Jan admitted.

"That is all right," said Ilya. "It is still good. I am good at fishing, and you are good at cooking."

"Oh, Ilya, you're so sweet!"

He grinned and blushed slightly. "Everyone is good at something."

After dinner they roasted marshmallows, and much later they lay back looking up at the stars.

"You guys sent a satellite up there, didn't you?" Jan glanced at Ilya.

"_Sputnik. _That was about twenty-five years ago. We put satellite in orbit, and then you put man on moon." Ilya laughed.

_"Men _on the moon," Jan corrected him. "There were two of them. I wonder if a woman will ever go up there."

"Women are astronauts too, so why not?"

After awhile they went into the tent and got into their sleeping bags. "Good-night, lovely Jan." Ilya kissed her lips tenderly.

Although quite tired from the day's activities, Jan found it surprisingly difficult to fall asleep. She kept thinking of Ilya lying there beside her and wondering what it would be like to be lying beside him in the same sleeping bag.

"Ilya?" she asked after awhile.

"Hm?"

"I can't sleep."

"The same is true for me."

"Do you suppose there would be enough room for both of us in one sleeping bag?"

"Maybe enough room. Maybe not such a good idea, though."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Eventually Jan fell asleep and dreamed of making love with Ilya. When she awakened, she felt disappointed that it had only been a dream.

They ate the Pop Tarts and drank the juice they'd brought along and then went hiking. Jan stopped to look at an interesting leaf, and when she looked up, Ilya was nowhere to be seen.

"Ilya?" she called. Suddenly she heard a hissing noise, and when she looked to see where it was coming from, her heart almost stopped. A rattlesnake was looking right at her, darting its tongue! She tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"Do not move." Suddenly Ilya was there with a knife, chopping the snake in half.

"Oh God, Ilya, if you hadn't been there..." Jan was shaking like a leaf.

"But I _am _here." Ilya put his arms around her and comforted her. "It is all over with now. Snake is dead."

Jan clung to him for dear life, and he rubbed her back soothingly. Pressed closely against him, she felt the hardness again and automatically backed away.

"Well." Ilya looked terribly awkward. "I guess we should head back."

The ride home was mostly silent.

"Are you all right?" Ilya asked Jan before kissing her good-bye.

"I'm fine." Jan looked at him with concern. "Are _you _all right, Ilya?"

"I am fine."

"Call me tomorrow?"

He held her face in his hands and looked earnestly into her eyes. "I promise you, I will."


	14. A Summer Without Ilya

The spring term at college ended. Ilya made the dean's list, as he had in the fall, and Jan received passing marks as well, trying not to feel too discouraged about the one 'C' on her report card. Several days later, Ilya visited with unhappy news.

"I come to say good-bye," he told Jan. "Coach Reeves and I go to Bronx in New York City to teach basketball to poor children. We will be gone for eight weeks. I will miss you."

_"Eight weeks?" _Jan gasped. "But that's practically the whole summer!"

"I am sorry." Ilya smiled sadly. "Basketball clinic lasts eight weeks, so that is how long I will be gone. I will write to you, and when I return, we will make up for lost time, yes?"

"I was looking forward to spending the summer with you." Jan was near tears.

Ilya embraced her. "Do not cry, sweet Jan. The time will pass quickly, and I will be with you again before you know it."

"When do you leave?"

"We have to leave early in morning to be at airport."

"Well, I'm sure gonna miss you," Jan said softly.

"I will miss you too, but I will write. I know is not the same as being there, but is better than nothing at all, yes?"

"Yeah."

They just stared at one another for a moment or so until Ilya finally spoke again. "Good-bye, dear Jan. I will be counting the days until I see you again." He clasped her face between both his hands and kissed her, and then he was gone.

Jan went back into the house, threw herself across the bed, and sobbed. After awhile she felt her mother's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Carol.

"It's Ilya," Jan sniffled.

"Did he break up with you?"

"N-no. But he's going to New York for eight weeks, Mom. _Eight weeks."_

"That seems like a long time, doesn't it?" Carol rubbed her daughter's back in sympathy.

"It seems like _forever!"_

"That's hard, isn't it?"

Jan nodded.

"Just think of it as a test of how much you two really care for one another," Carol suggested. "If he really cares for you, he'll come back to you just like he said he would, and if he doesn't, well, it's better to find out now rather than later."

Although she found it very difficult, Jan had to admit that her mother was right.

Paddy Falahey and Abner Goldstein also left for the basketball clinic in New York City. Marcia began dating Wally Logan almost immediately, while Cindy joined Jan in her lamenting and woe.

Several days after Ilya's departure, Carol brought a letter to Jan. "This came for you today," she told her daughter.

Jan quickly glanced at the return address and saw that the letter was from Ilya. Eagerly she ripped it open and began to read.

_Dearest Jan,_

_Well, here I am in New York City. We just arrive late this afternoon, go from airport to place where we will stay. It is strictly no-frills motel, but is clean and tidy. They feed us spaghetti and meatballs with cheese bread, it is very tasty, for dinner, then show us where we will stay. I share room with James Hayward, it is good thing because he is my best friend. We shower and then get ready for bed, I am very tired but I tell myself, I must write and tell Jan that I have arrived safely. I know that you are thinking about me, as I am also thinking about you. I send you many hugs and kisses, until we meet again._

_All my love,_

_Ilya_

Jan sighed happily and clutched the letter to her chest. Then she fetched a pen and paper and wrote back to Ilya.

_Dear Ilya,_

_Thank you very much for your sweet letter. Things are pretty boring around here without you. Greg came home for about a week and then had to leave again. He got a part-time job in a hospital near his school as a surgical assistant. He gets to watch real operations, wow! Peter spends a lot of time writing songs and playing guitar. He hopes to make an album someday. Bobby's getting really interested in car racing. Car racing, can you believe it? I think that's way to dangerous. Cindy's lovesick for Abner, just like I'm lovesick for you. I can't wait to be held in your arms again, Ilya. I just miss you so much._

_All my love,_

_Jan_

She didn't tell Ilya about Marcia's relationship with Wally, as she was afraid that word might get back to Paddy, and she didn't want to be the cause of any trouble between Paddy and Marcia. She sealed the envelope, put a stamp on it, and put it in the mailbox to be picked up the next day.


	15. Letters Part I

_Dear Jan,_

_Thank you very much for sweet letter. It is good that Greg have job in hospital now, it will give him idea as to whether he really want to be doctor or not, ha ha. Maybe Peter will someday be big as Elvis, who knows? Time will tell. Yes car racing can be dangerous, I am sure it give special thrill to those who love it, but it is not for me.  
Myself, I am very busy with teaching kids to play basketball. They are maybe twelve or thirteen, a few years younger than your Cindy. Most of them are black, and a few speak Spanish. Most of them seem happy to be in program, but a few seem angry. There is one in particular, his name is Hector, he just stand to the side, refuse to participate, and if you try to make him, he get mad. I do not know what is problem with him.  
Well I guess that is all for now. Please take care, Jan, and I wish you the best._

_All my love,_

_Illya_

_Dear Ilya,_

_Thank you for your letter. I'm glad you're enjoying teaching kids to play basketball. I miss you like crazy. Cindy and I go roller skating together a lot. Sometimes there are couples' skates where boys ask girls to skate with them. Sometimes Cindy skates with one of them, but I always sit them out myself. I don't want to skate with anybody else but you, Ilya.  
Peter took me and Cindy to the beach a couple of days ago. I fell asleep in the sun and got the worst sunburn of my life. I look just like a lobster, and it hurts to do everything.  
Well, please take care of yourself. I can't wait to see you again._

_All my love,_

_Jan_

_Dear Lobster Jan,_

_Thank you for wonderful letter. I am very sorry for your pain. I wish that I were there to put medicine on you and make it better. That is very sweet, that you say you only want to skate with me, although if you did want to skate with other guy, I would not mind. It is just a skate.  
My friend James Hayward and I ate chili for dinner last night and got sick as dogs afterwards. We did not know it was bad because it tasted fine. He has met girl he like, her name is Keisha and her younger brother is in basketball program. She have friend, her name is Tamika. Hayward tell me that Tamika say I am cute. I tell him I save myself for you. Tamika get mad, say I do not like her because she is black, but that is not true.  
Remember I tell you about boy named Hector? A couple of days ago, the basketball go out of bounds and almost hit him. He run away from it screaming, like he is afraid it will hurt him. The other boys laugh at him, but I became angry and told them not to laugh.  
Well, that is all for now. Please take care and see you soon.  
_

_All my love,_

_Ilya_

_Dear Ilya,_

_Thanks for writing. I'm peeling like crazy now, so I'm not so much of a lobster anymore, thank you very much, ha ha. Everywhere I go I leave flakes of skin behind. It's really gross. In a way I'm glad you can't see me like this.  
It's pouring down rain outside for the fourth day in a row. God, I am just so bored. I'm starting to regret not having signed up for summer classes. I really admire you, Ilya. At least you're doing something that makes a difference.  
Sorry this is kinda short, but I'm just not much in the mood for writing today. Take care and write again soon.  
_

_All my love,_

_Jan_

_Dear Jan,_

_Once again I am very happy to hear from you. I am sorry weather is bad where you are. Here in New York it is sunny and hot. Basketball clinic is still going good. It make me so happy to be able to help poor children to have fun summer.  
One boy, his name is Rodrigo, he tell me that this is best summer he has ever had. His father is in prison and his mother have to work. She cannot afford babysitter, so Rodrigo have to take care of younger brothers and sisters. He say if not for play basketball, he would have nothing to do but watch TV.  
Hector, I tell you about him, he is in hospital now. It turn out his stepfather beat him, finally he beat him so bad he have to go to hospital. I do not know what will happen to him when he get out.  
Well, good-bye to you, sweet Jan, and I wish you the best._

_All my love,_

_Ilya_

_Dear Ilya,_

_Thank you so much for writing. Every time a letter from you comes in the mail, it just makes my day. Well, I finally got so bored that I started volunteering at the library. I mostly just re-shelve books that have been checked back in. I've found some really interesting books on art and drawing that way. One I really like is about how to draw cartoons. Ever since I checked it out I've been drawing cartoons everywhere. Some of them are pretty good, or at least everyone says so.  
For the fourth of July we went to the beach early, since we knew it would be packed. We got to see some pretty cool fireworks before the thunderstorm started.  
Well anyway, take care and write again whenever you can._

_All my love,_

_Jan_


	16. Letters Part II

_Dearest Jan,_

_Thank you once again for sweet letter, and also for enclosing cartoons. Everyone is right, you are very talented, Jan, and I know you will be great artist some day.  
Yes, it is wonderful that you celebrate birthday of your wonderful country of freedom. Likewise here in New York, we have fireworks on beach, eat hot dogs and watermelon. Some people tease me but I know it is just in fun.  
Hector was released from hospital, is now in foster home. His stepfather go to jail, Hector and his mother go for counseling. It make me very sad to think about what happen to him but glad that he get help at last.  
I do not see how anyone could hurt innocent child that way. I know you get angry sometime, but I could never hurt child like that, even if I am very angry. What about you, Jan?  
Well it is time to say good-bye. Basketball clinic end in a few weeks and I will see you again.  
_

_All my love,_

_Ilya_

_Dear Ilya, _

_It was great to hear from you again. I'm so glad you liked my cartoons. That means a lot to me.  
That's so sad about the boy whose stepfather hurt him. I hope that he will be safe from now on.  
Guess what! A few days ago, Marcia said that she wished she could draw like me. It made me so happy to hear her say that. It was the first time Marcia's ever said anything like that to me at all.  
In a magazine I found an ad to enter an art contest by drawing a cartoon mouse character. I'm considering entering it but I'm afraid they wouldn't like my drawing. Peter is also thinking of sending one of his songs to a publishing agency. He played and sang it for me, and it sounded really good, but he is scared too, just like me.  
Greg wrote and told us that he saw a man die during open heart surgery. He said he was actually watching as the man took his last breath. They used the paddles to try to bring him back but it didn't work. Greg said he's been having bad dreams since then, and he's also having second thoughts about wanting to be a doctor.  
Take care, and hope to hear from you again soon.  
_

_All my love,_

_Jan_

_Dear Jan, _

_Please do not let your fear stop you from entering art contest. If you win, that is great, but if you lose, that is all right too. There will always be other contest. You will never know until you try.  
That must have been so horrible for Greg, he see patient die, and he cannot do anything to help him. It is unfortunate part of being doctor, but he should not let it stop him, if that is what he really want to do.  
Bad thing happen to Coach Reeves, he sprain his ankle, as you know, for basketball player, that is very had thing. Now he cannot take as active roll in training, and Hayward and myself and the others will have to do more. I am not complaining, as I love to teach basketball, only I feel sorry for Coach, as he look so sad. I know he is so disappointed. I would be too if it were me.  
Well, good-bye, sweet Jan, and please take care until I see you again.  
_

_All my love,_

_Ilya_

_Dear Ilya,_

_Sorry to hear that the Coach sprained his ankle. I hope he's better soon.  
At last we have nice weather again. I'm so glad it isn't raining every day anymore that I'm not even going to complain about how hot it is.  
My tan is coming along very nicely. You wouldn't believe how much darker my skin is now than it was when you saw me last. I wish I had a photo to send you.  
I decided to take your advice and enter the cartoon drawing contest. I just mailed my entry in yesterday, so I guess it will be awhile before I hear anything back from them. Peter decided to submit his song to the publishing company as well. Bobby got a speeding ticket a few days ago. I told him he should save his racing for the race track and not practice on the highway, ha ha.  
Well, I guess that's all for now. Please take care and write again soon._

_All my love,_

_Jan_

_Dearest Jan,_

_Many thanks for your sweet letter. Can you believe summer is almost over? It went by fast for me, I think. Did it go by fast for you?  
We are going to have awards ceremony for basketball clinic soon. They will honor best player overall, most improved, and so on. Young boys look forward to it and are each trying their best to win award at ceremony. It will be interesting to find out which ones win for each category.  
Coach Reeves is still on crutches, but he smile bravely, trying to be good sport about it. I admire his positive attitude.  
It is just short time now, sweet Jan, until I see you face to face again. I cannot wait until that day._

_All my love,_

_Ilya_

_Dear Ilya,_

_Thank you so much for your letter. It seemed to me as if this summer has just crawled by. I guess that was because you've been away and I've missed you so much.  
I've already chosen my classes for the fall term this year. I'll be taking English Lit, Calculus, Physics, and some drawing classes. I go to register in a few days.  
I finish volunteering at the library at the end of this week. Funny but I think I'm gonna miss it. The people that work there are really nice, and the work is pleasant.  
I can't wait to see you again, Ilya. I'm literally counting down the days until it happens, and I get so excited just thinking about it.  
_

_All my love,_

_Jan_


End file.
